


Failsafe (Alternate)

by The0neAnd0nly



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cute moments but mostly arguing :/, Episode: s05e17 Failsafe, F/F, MELOG MELOG MELOG, Noelle Stevenson - Freeform, She-ra - Freeform, She-ra and the princess of power season 5, Shera - Freeform, catradora, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The0neAnd0nly/pseuds/The0neAnd0nly
Summary: What would have happened if Catra took the failsafe instead of Adora?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Failsafe (Alternate)

“Adora you don’t have to do this!”

Catra was trying her hardest to convince Adora that taking the failsafe was a bad idea.

“Please..”

Catra felt tears come to her eyes as Adora looked from the failsafe then back to her.

“Yes I do.”

Catra knew that Adora was too stubborn to listen to anything Catra had to say, so Catra took matters into her own hands.

This is the first time in a long time that her and Adora were together again, and happy. Catra didn’t want to lose Adora the second she got her back.

Catra Tackled Adora to the floor just as one of the sorcerers launched a fireball at Adora’s head.

“I’m sorry, Adora.” Catra said through tears as she pushed off of Adora and ran to the failsafe.

Catra knew the failsafe would kill her, but she knew that nobody would care if she died, so this was also her apology for all the damage she’s done to Etheria. Back on Horde Primes ship she told Adora not to come back, but Adora had to be the hero and come rescue Catra, so this is her take 2 of the situation.

“Catra no!” Adora screamed as she tried to get up and stop Catra, but Catra jumped in.

The pain Catra felt was like getting stabbed with 1,000 big, sharp needles all over your body. Catra screamed in pain as she started to float upwards. Catra forced her eyes open to see Adora transforming into She-ra and fighting off the socerors who knocked down her friends.

The first ones tech that carried the failsafe put Catra down right as She-ra knocked out the sorcerers.

“I got the failsafe, now let's go”

Catra brushed past Adora and went straight for the exit before anyone could confront her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was back at the old Horde hideout on the side of the cliff. There were sleeping bags set up for them and everyone was already asleep, except for Catra and Adora.

Catra had her eyes closed, trying to fall asleep but her thoughts kept her awake. Right before she felt herself about to drift off to sleep she felt someone grab her shoulder.

She turned her head around to see Adora standing over her with a stern look as she motioned for them to go outside.

“Why are you doing this?” Adora said, pacing back and forth

“We just saved you and this is how you repay us…. This is how you repay me?”

“Adora, I told you so many times that I didn’t want you to come back!”

Catra got in Adora’s face as her tone raised.  
“Why can’t you just leave me alone, Adora,” Catra said as she stepped back with tears in her eyes.

“The failsafe is going to kill you,” Adora said, stepping towards Catra.

“I don't want to lose you again.”

Adora kept stepping forward while Catra was stepping backwards.

“Well it’s not like you would’ve survived if you had the failsafe!”

Tears started coming down from Catra’s eyes as she ran out of room to walk backwards and her back met rock. Adora stopped about half a foot away from her.

“I’m She-ra, there’s a possibility I could survive… you heard Shadow Weaver, anybody else has no chance of surviving.” Adora said putting her hands on Catra’s shoulders, causing her to shudder.

“Well people also need She-ra here.. Nobody needs me.” 

Catra swiped Adora’s hands off of her shoulders and walked past her. Adora grabbed Catra by the arm and pulled her to face her. Catra’s face was now inches from Adora’s and Catra was taken by surprise, but that surprise faded as Catra pushed off of her and went back inside.

Adora collapsed to the ground and started to cry endlessly, endlessly because she knew she was about to lose her friend for good.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melog left the hideout as soon as Catra went back in, he was invisible because he didnt want Catra to see him.

Melog went up to a balled up Adora and sat down in front of her.  
“Go away.” Adora said, swatting her hand at him.

Melog layed down so he could see Adora’s face.

“I said go away!”

Adora sat up and pushed Melog away before she curled up back into a ball.

Melog morphed into Catra and layed back down in front of Adora. Adora looked up in confusion. She then reached her hand out and placed it on “Catra’s” jaw. Melog scooted closer and hugged Adora as Adora began to sob again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catra woke up before everybody so she decided she wanted to go outside for some fresh air. She touched her chest where the failsafe was as she walked through the vines. Catra heard snoring and immediately looked to her side, on alert, where she saw Adora and Melog curled up together on the ground. Catra’s gaze softened as she kneeled down in front of them.

“I’m sorry.” Catra said as she stroked Adora’s cheek.

Catra went back inside, grabbed a blanket and brought it back to where Adora and Melog were sleeping and draped it over them.

“What are you doing?”

Catra quickly snapped her head around and put her finger to her lips, shushing them.

Glimmer stood there, arms crossed, with bow behind her. They both looked upset.

“What did you do to get Adora worked up like that last night.” Bow said, stepping forward.

“We couldn’t sleep at all and it sounded like you hurt Adora.’’

Catra turned to Adora who was sleeping peacefully and her face softened.

“Well?” Glimmer said, stepping towards Catra.

“It’s none of your concern, Sparkles.”

Catra walked past Glimmer and towards the path that led away from the camp. If she was going to use the failsafe, she might as well do it now so when everybody wakes up they wouldn’t have time to stop her.

“Where are you going?”

Glimmer teleported right in front of Catra, causing her to jump back.

“I’m going to the heart, to make myself useful.” Catra said, looking at Glimmer angrily.

“So you’re going to just leave without telling anybody? I atleast thought you were going to tell Adora.”

Catra’s face widened. 

Adora.

Adora needed to learn to let go, she was stubborn especially when it came to people, but the world needed She-ra right now, so Catra was doing her a favor.

“Move Sparkles.” Catra said pushing Glimmer out of the way and continuing her walk.

“Catra?”

Catra felt her pupils shrink when she heard Adora call her name from behind her. 

No no no this can’t be happening, Catra thought to herself. Melog rubbed his head against Catra’s hand, snapping her back to reality. She took a quick glance back to see Adora propping herself up on her side, staring right into Catra’s eyes.

To Catra, this was her cue to run.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adora got up and started running after Catra. Glimmer and Bow caught up and grabbed Adora by the shoulder, and teleported them in front of Catra.

Catra screamed and touched Melog’s head, turning them invisible.

“Catra!” Adora screamed at the top of her lungs.

‘Let her go,” Shadow Weaver said, walking towards them.

“Let her finish what she started.” 

Shadow Weaver reached her hand towards Adora, but Adora slapped it away and ran towards the woods towards the First One's temple.

Catra sprinted through the forest with Melog at her side. They knew they were getting close to the temple because they saw the light shining through the trees. Catra then tripped over a branch and fell through some branches, landing right at the entrance of the temple.

“Let’s finish this.” Catra said, turning to Melog.

When they got inside Catra felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. Catra saw flashing images of a green light, an army, and a drill.

“Oh no, no no no no NO!” 

Catra turned to Melog with a scared look on her face.

“We need to hurry.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glimmer turned to Shadow Weaver.

“We need to help them!” Glimmer said waving her arms the direction Adora ran off.

Shadow Weaver and Bow looked wearily at Glimmer.

“Fine, i’ll do it myself.” Glimmer said as she grabbed both of them and teleported.

Adora’s vision was blurry from tears as she ran through the forest. She remembered the exact path from their camp to the temple, so all she had to do was make a right and--

Glimmer, Bow, and Shadow Weaver teleported right in front of Adora, causing her to fall back.  
“Sorry Adora.” Bow said, helping her up.

“We’re here.” Shadow weaver said, pointing to the temple.

The four of them raced through the entrance and then ran through the door that led to the hallway with the heart.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catra hugged herself as her and Melog made their way down the hallway. 

Catra looked to Melog.

“Stay close to me… please.” 

Catra hugged herself tighter as she moved towards Melog a little bit.

“Catra?”

Catra’s ears perked up to the voice of--

“Adora?” Catra said, turning around, wide-eyed.

Adora stood about 4 feet from Catra with a soft smile on her face.

“Adora.” Catra said, running towards Adora and wrapping her arms around her neck.

Catra stepped back to look Adora in the eyes, but Adora was gone, but Catra swore she could hear Adora’s laugh echoing through the hallway.

“Catra.”

Catra’s ears drooped down as she turned around slowly.

She-ra stood there, her eyes red and bloodshot with the corrupted sword in her hand. 

Catra started walking backwards as She-ra started walking towards her, dragging her sword on the ground sending sparks everywhere.

“Adora…” Catra said as she started walking faster.

She-ra laughed as she picked up her sword and started sprinting towards Catra.

Catra screamed and tucked her head in her arms, covering her eyes.

After she felt nothing happen, she looked up and saw the same hallway.

Catra took another step backwards and bumped into somebody. Catra turned around ready to run if she needed to, but Adora stood there.

Adora reached out and put her hands on Catra’s face, touching their foreheads together.

Catra knew it was another hallucination-memory thing, but his might be the last time she ever saw Adora, so she put her hands where Adora’s were on her face, but then Adora disappeared.

Catra felt tears spring to her eyes as she turned around to find Melog sitting in front of her, cocking his head.  
The sound of code echoed through the hallway as it turned from a blue to a green.

“Oh no it’s happening!” Catra said touching the back of her neck.

“Come on Melog we have to hurry.”

As the two of them sprinted down the hall, the hall started morphing into the hallways at the Horde.

“No no no.. why are we here?’’ Catra said looking around.

Melog was gone, and in his place stood Horde Prime.

“Hello, Catra.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adora, Bow, Glimmer, and Shadow Weaver raced down the hall, where they found Melog looking around frantically.

“Melog, I’m so glad to see you.” Adora said hugging him, “Wait where’s Catra?”

“Uhh Adora!” 

“Yeah?’’

“I think Horde Prime is doing something!” Glimmer said pointing to the green walls.

“Oh no… We have to find Catra!” 

Melog growled and started running down the hall.

“Glimmer, Bow, go help the others with the Primes soldiers.. We got this.” Adora said looking from Glimmer to Bow.

Glimmer and Bow nodded in unison before teleporting away.

“Come on.” Adora motioned as Shadow Weaver ran after her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Get out of my head, Prime.” Catra said, backing away from him.

“Oh.. but i’m not in your head.. See this is reality, and I have already won.”

Horde Prime raised his arms in the air.

“There’s no use in fighting now, Catra.”

Catra heard a growl from the hallway behind her, so Catra turned around to see what was in the darkness. What was staring back at her were many bright green eyes.

‘’Rejoice, little sister.”

Just then a tentacle wrapped around Catra’s ankle and dragged her into the darkness.

———————-——————————------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adora and Shadow Weaver ran down the hallway as fast as they could. Then, they heard a scream.

“Catra.” Adora said, eyes widening.

Adora thought she was running fast before, but now she was running twice as fast after hearing Catra.

After another 10 seconds of running, Adora and Shadow Weaver ran into a huge room where they saw Catra being dragged by the ankle from a huge monster.

Adora saw Catra struggling, trying as hard as she could to get away from the monster, but right as she slipped out of it’s grasp, it slashed her. Catra screamed in agony as the blood that came up was green.

Adora had enough…

Adora transformed into She-ra and sprinted towards the monster, jumping in the air and stabbing it in the eye with the sword. The eye shattered like glass and the beast cried out, throwing Catra. Adora leaped off of the monster and caught Catra mid-air. When they landed Adora lost her balance and they rolled. Adora looked down at Catra, who was under her, unconscious.

Adora looked up and saw the creature about to smash them with it’s tentacle, but then Shadow Weaver used dark magic and knocked the beast back.

“Adora, take Catra and go!”

“No, I can help!”

Just then the beast brought a tentacle down on Shadow weaver, almost crushing her if she hadn’t made a shield bubble around herself.

“I said go!’’

Adora felt Catra groan and shift around in her arms. Adora nodded and started running to the doorway across from the one they came in from. Tear stung Adora’s eyes as she sprinted through the doorway.

Adora layed Catra against a wall and started running towards the door again. 

“Shadow Weaver!”

Shadow Weaver made a shield, preventing Adora from leaving.

“Go.. it’s okay.” Shadow Weaver said, taking off her mask.

“I’m proud of both of you.”

Shadow Weaver then used dark magic to obliterate everything in the room, even herself. Adora fell to the floor covering her mouth with her hands, sobbing.

“Adora?”

Adora turned around, face covered in tears, to see Catra still sitting against the wall looking at her with confusion.

“Adora are you okay, what happened?”

Catra tried to stand up but she fell and coughed. When she realized she couldn’t stand, she crawled next to Adora and sat down there, turning to face her.  
“Adora… what happened?”

“Shado-- Shadow Weaver she--”

Adora met Catra’s stare and saw her pupils shrink with realization, Catra then raked her hand’s through her hair repeating “no” over and over again like a crazy person. When Catra took her hands off her head they were shaking violently, so Adora did the thing she always did and took Catra’s hands in her own.

“It’s okay..”

Adora felt Catra’s hands stop shaking as much.

“Shhh..”

Adora’s head became filled with thoughts of what was about to happen. Shadow Weaver sacrificed herself and now she’s gone, but then Catra was going to sacrifice herself and then…

Adora stopped and tried not to think about it, instead she pulled Catra closer and hugged her, knowing this was probably their last hug.

“Come on.” Adora said, helping Catra to her feet.

Adora wrapped Catra’s arm around her neck and walked with her down the hallway.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they finally got to the heart, both of them looked up, amazed at the sight of it.

“Wow..” Catra said as her voice echoed through the huge room.  
Catra then shook her head trying to think straight again.

“Adora, We don’t have much time.” Catra said, turning to face Adora.

Adora was still staring at the Heart of Etheria. This was the thing that was going to take her friend's life.

“Thank you for coming with me.. Now go help your friends.’’

Catra unwrapped her arm from Adora’s neck and started limping towards the heart.

“I’m not leaving.”

“What?!”

“I said i’m not leaving.. Whatever happens, I'm staying with you, Catra.”

“Adora.. No..”

“Catra, it's okay”

Catra stared at Adora longer than she should have. Her friend was willing to give up everything for her.

“Okay.” Catra said, giving in.

Catra grabbed the failsafe from her chest and tugged on it as hard as she could, but instead of coming out, it glowed green and launched energy to her heart, causing her to collapse

“Catra!” Adora screamed as she ran to Catra and collapsed at her side.  
The room with the Heart in it started to glow green as the sound of code echoed through it. This was it, the failsafe didn’t work and Horde Prime was drilling into the heart. Adora looked down at Catra in her arms.

“Please wake up..”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catra was at a drink table in what looked like Princess Prom. She looked at her reflection in an ice sculpture and saw that her hair was grown out, but in a ponytail… and what was she wearing?

“Hey Catra!” Glimmer said, elbowing Catra.

Catra turned around to see Glimmer and Bow holding hands, they also looked completely different.

“Oh.. by the way.. Adora is on the dance-floor waiting for you.” Bow said pointing to the crowd of people.

Catra finally caught a glimpse of Adora when someone walked away from the crowd. She looked… nice.

Catra started to walk towards her and Adora noticed, so she started to run towards her.

‘’Hey Catra, Ready to dance?” Adora asked, holding out her hand.

Catra smiled and tried to grab her hand but it glitched through and everything froze.

Then came Horde Prime.

“A beautiful wish.. But the sad thing is it will never happen.” 

Catra then felt chains grab at her hands and feet, dragging her into an endless abyss. Catra felt so many thoughts of doubt cloud her brain, so she just gave up.

“Catra, please… wake up!”

Catra looked up to see Adora reaching her hand towards her, trying to grab her.

“Adora… I can’t.” Catra said as her vision was fogged by tears. 

Adora couldn’t hear her.

Why?

“Catra please!”

Catra started to struggle, she heard the chains crack everytime she moved but still nothing happened. Catra started pushing all the bad thoughts away. Her whole past she was the bad guy… she didn’t want to be the bad guy. She regretted everything.. All the harm she’s done, all the people she’s hurt, all the lives she’s ruined.

Adora.

Everything she’s done was for Adora.

Adora was the good side of her.

Catra extended her arm towards Adora, the chain was tugging on it to the point where it hurt, but she wasn’t going to give up.

Catra could make things right.

She could help people.

Maybe.. She could help herself.

It still wasn’t enough though.. The chains weren’t even breaking.

“Catra please… i’m sorry I left you.. I tried everything I could to get you back.. please... i’m sorry… I tried everything to get you back because.. I think I can’t do anything without you in my life.”

Catra felt tears start to fall from her eyes, she couldn’t hear her, but Catra had so much to say.

“Catra.. I think I love you.”

Catra then used all the strength she had left to reach towards Adora’s hand. They touched fingertips when Catra heard the chain on her arms snap, then her legs. They she finally grabbed Adora’s hand and everything went white.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adora put her ear to Catra’s chest, hearing nothing.

“Please..”

Adora started sobbing into Catra’s chest, stroking her hair when she felt Catras hand grab her back.

“Catra?” Adora said sitting up.

“Hey.. Adora” Catra said with a weak smile.

“Please tell me you didn’t hear anything I said.” 

Adora started blushing as she saw Catra was still smiling at her.

“You did...didn’t you?”

Catra nodded and sat up, pulling Adora into a kiss.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Adora left the temple as She-ra and found her friends again, she was able to use the heart and start healing the land.

Grass sprouted every step she took, but then with just one swipe of her sword, all the Prime soldiers were wiped out.

Adora lifted her sword into the air and brought it down into the Earth. Nature blossomed everywhere. Trees, plants, flowers, vines. Adore then pointed the sword towards Horde Primes ship and blasted magic at it, making it become one giant tree.

When she heard Entrapta scream, she went over to find Horde Prime using Hordaks body to live on, because apparently Hordak killed him.. Hmph it’s better that way. Adora obliterated Horde Prime from Hordaks body and went down to hug her friends.

Adora did it.. She did what Mara wanted her to do. She sat on a nearby cliff and looked at the new Etheria.

“Hey” Catra called from below.

Adora smiled as she gave Catra a hand up.

“He’s gone.”

“Good riddance.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
